


Old Hearts

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x01, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Kurt macht sich fertig für Blaines "Überraschungs"-Antrag und ist immer noch unsicher, wie er sich entscheiden wird.





	Old Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983707) by [Water_Nix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/pseuds/Water_Nix). 



> erklärt, woher Kurt die Herzbrosche hat.  
>  Quelle: [@fashionofglee](http://fashionofglee.tumblr.com/post/61756759662/kurt-hummel-vintage-heart-brooch). 
> 
> und natürlich hat auch bei dieser Sammlung an Übersetzungen meine liebe Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) wieder kräftig mitgewirkt. <3

 

Kurt holt tief Luft, schiebt die Finger unter den Kragen seines purpurfarbenen Hemdes und zieht ihn über das Revers seines Jacketts. Er hatte ganz spontan entschieden, den Anzug mitzubringen; er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, warum. Zum zigsten Mal macht er sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen und seufzt tief, bevor er drei Schritte zur Seite vor den Ankleidespiegel tritt. Er starrt sein Spiegelbild an. Der Anzug steht ihm natürlich perfekt. Er streicht mit den Fingern über den strukturierten Stoff der Jacke, der ihm als erstes ins Auge gefallen war. Es ist wirklich das perfekte Outfit, aber etwas fehlt noch. Er fühlt sich immer noch nackt.

Anstatt darüber nachzugrübeln und sich noch mehr verrückt zu machen, geht er an seinen Koffer zurück und sortiert seine Socken neu. Er hat es schon einmal getan. Er weiß, dass er ordentlich gepackt hat und mehr als bereit ist, sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen zu machen. Aber er wird nicht zum Flughafen fahren, nicht wirklich. Noch nicht. Sein Vater hatte beim Frühstück ein verdächtiges Glitzern in den Augen und Kurt weiß, dass auch er eingeweiht ist. Er weiß, dass sein Vater es weiß; die Frage ist nur, ob Burt weiß, dass Kurt weiß, dass _er_ es weiß.... oder wie auch immer. Kurt verdreht über sich selbst die Augen und setzt sich neben seinem Koffer aufs Bett.

Sam war heute morgen ganz aufgeregt gewesen, bevor er das Haus verlassen hatte. _"Du solltest heute etwas wirklich Schickes anziehen"_ , hatte er gesagt. _"Zum Beispiel was Blaues."_ Das passte zu Rachels seltsamem Telefonanruf von gestern Abend und ihrer Frage: _"Was passt am Besten zu Gelb?",_ und na ja, Kurt weiß, dass es heute passieren wird.

Er hatte schon gedacht, Blaine hätte seine Meinung geändert, hätte erkannt, wie verrückt das alles war, nachdem sie die Regionals hinter sich hatten und sie zusammen im Kino gewesen waren und dieses Picknick hatten und wieder ein Paar geworden waren.....

Santana hatte ihn vorgewarnt über den Ring, über Blaines Plan, um Kurts Hand anzuhalten, über den anscheinend bereits halb Ohio Bescheid wusste. Aber sein Flug sollte heute gehen. Er hatte angenommen, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde... noch nicht. Er hatte angenommen, dass Blaine auf einen passenderen Zeitpunkt warten würde.

Er weiß immer noch nicht, was er sagen wird. Zum Teufel, er weiß noch nicht einmal, was er davon _halten_ soll. Blaine ist verrückt. Diese ganze Sache ist einfach _verrückt_. Aber Kurt liebt Blaine. Er fühlt sich sicher und geliebt, wertgeschätzt und verstanden von Blaine. Und mehr noch, er _vertraut_ Blaine, ganz gleich wie lange und wie sehr er versucht hatte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass dem nicht so ist, dass er ihm lieber nicht vertrauen sollte. Er vertraut ihm. Und tief in seinem Herzen weiß er, dass er dieses Vertrauen auch verdient hat.

Aber Liebe und Vertrauen und Geborgenheit – ist das genug? Genug, um sich in ihrem Alter ein Eheversprechen zu geben? Er hatte immer spätestens mit dreißig verheiratet sein wollen, aber bereits mit zwanzig verlobt? Das alles scheint so....

Er seufzt noch einmal, starrt auf seine linke Hand, auf seinen bloßen Ringfinger. Am Abend nach den Regionals hatte er sich eine Maniküre gegönnt und dabei die ganze Zeit über sich selbst gelacht. Ein Ring würde ihm gut stehen. Er hat das Gefühl, als hätte er sich immer schon einen gewünscht, schon seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war und seine Mutter gefragt hatte, warum sie ihren trug. _"Weil dein Vater ihn mir geschenkt hat"_ , hatte sie gesagt. _"Er ist ein Zeichen, dass er mich liebt."_

Es hat schon viele Momente in Kurts Leben gegeben, in denen er sie sich herbeigewünscht hat, sie vermisst hat, sich nach ihrer Anwesenheit und ihrer klugen Erkenntnis gesehnt hat, aber in keinem dieser Momente hatte er sie auch nur annähernd so sehr gebraucht wie jetzt. Wie würde sie darüber denken? Was würde sie ihm raten?

Er steht wieder auf und schaut sein Spiegelbild an. Er trägt Blau – die perfekte Komplementärfarbe zu Gelb. Seine Haartolle ist perfekt gestylt, sein Hemd ist frisch gebügelt, seine Schuhe und seine Fingernägel glänzen. Er sieht blass, verzagt und verunsichert aus. Sein Herz ist standhaft, aber die Gedanken schwirren ihm durch den Kopf. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde etwas fehlen, etwas, das alles zusammenhält. Etwas Beständiges und Tröstliches.

"Kurt, Junge, bist du jetzt langsam fertig?", ruft sein Vater von unten. Er ruft ein bestätigendes Ja zurück, plötzlich so unendlich erleichtert, dass sein Vater dort bei ihm sein wird. Aber er hätte _sie_ auch gern dabei.

Er macht ein paar große Schritte in seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und greift ganz nach oben in die hinterste Ecke des Regals. Seine Hände finden es; scharfe Kanten und kühles Holz. Es ist lange her, seit er es zuletzt heruntergeholt hat; schon lange bevor er nach New York gezogen ist, hat er alles herausgenommen, was er daraus haben wollte. Aber er weiß, dass es hier drin ist, weiß, dass er es jetzt haben will, dass er es braucht. Es hat ihn immer traurig gemacht und deshalb hat er es nie angerührt, es nach ihrem Tod nie getragen. Immerhin ist es das letzte, was er ihr jemals geschenkt hat. Das letzte Geschenk, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf ihre wächserne Stirn gegeben hatte.

Er öffnet das Schmuckkästchen, seine Finger wühlen durch zerrissene Ketten und Ohrringe, durch eine chaotische Ansammlung von Modeschmuck, bis er es findet. Es fühlt sich kühl an. Er streicht mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, zeichnet die Konturen der Lilien nach, die Herzform. Es ist perfekt. Es ist genau das, was noch gefehlt hat. Genau das, was er braucht.

Er geht zum Spiegel zurück und befestigt die Brosche an seinem Revers. Sie kann heute bei ihm sein. Er wird sie brauchen.

Als er das Schmuckkästchen seiner Mutter wieder in den Schrank zurückstellt, hört er ein scharfes Klopfen an der Tür und als er ins Zimmer zurückkommt, sieht er, wie sein Vater den Koffer vom Bett hebt. Burt steht da und schaut ihn für einen Augenblick nur an, bevor er mit dem Kopf zu der Brosche hinnickt.

"Die sieht schön aus", ist alles, was er mit Worten sagt, aber seine Augen sind groß und grün und vielleicht sogar ein wenig feucht.

Kurt folgt seinem Vater zum Wagen und steigt auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Er schnallt sich an und wirft einen Blick auf das Haus zurück. Wenn er hierher zurückkommt, wird dann alles anders sein?

Er weiß immer noch nicht, was er sagen wird.

 

**~***~**

  

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich riesig freuen über Kudos und Kommentare. <3


End file.
